Lips
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: RinxIzumo. One-shot where I took the manga scene on the train and did some 'slight' changes, not to mention that I erased that seat separating Izumo and Rin.


The only one who wasn't scared because of his lineage. The only one that kept treating him just like before the incident. The only one who... Who felt like a true friend.

She never gave him one those scared looks like the rest did nor thought of him as a threat like the rest. Her heart would not stop abruptly at the sight of him due to the fear nor ignore him like the rest. She would just be behave as usual as always with him.

That was all that went through Rin's head as he stared at the byakko tamer sitting right next to him on the train. His cheeks tinted pink as he, subconsciously, started to realize new things about that girl.

"What?" Izumo asked without turning to look at him, her arms still crossed in front of her chest and one leg on another.

The raven boy kept staring at her profile and said, "Thanks." He was thankful he at least had a friend who was not scared of him, "you're really nice," to not mention cute but he wouldn't say that, "Eyebrows." He spoke his mind out to the other, as always being too blunt.

"E-eh?!" For God's sake. Does she hate being called like that. "Eyebrows?! My name is Kamiki Izumo! Not eyebrows!" Totally ignoring his previous commentary about her, she yelled at him, blushing as she covered one of her eyebrows with her hand.

Rin chuckled, taking the hand on her forehead and lowering it.

"Thanks, Izumo."

The purple-haired girl stared at him, blinking twice as she kept blushing out of embarrassment.

"Hmph... Yeah..."

The travel on the train kept quiet, Rin even fell asleep with Kuro on sleeping on his head—apparently he could run out of energy sometimes—along with Shima on the back seat who was snoring. That annoying noise was starting to get Izumo on her nerves. She was totally going to have a huge migraine.

"Tch." Her hands gripped tightly on the magazine she was reading, she couldn't concentrate due to that dammed snoring of the pinkette and after a while of trying to read, her eyelids were starting to get heavier and heavier. Hm, some sleep wouldn't be bad, right?

* * *

A long and satisfied yawn came out of Rin's mouth. What a good nap! Although, he still felt kind of sleepy. Rin opened his eyes slowly to see the ceiling of the train, he looked at his right, towards the window; the train was still moving. Kyoto was that far away? Maybe that nap was shorter than he would've thought. Not taking importance of when they were going to arrive, even though he was excited by going to Kyoto, he then turned his head to the left to find something purple covering part of his sight.

"Huh?"

Well, now that he was less sleepy, he could feel an unusual weight on his shoulder. Oh, wait... It was Izumo's head! Confused by the fact that she was resting her head on his shoulder intentionally and in order to clear his doubts, Rin's head went as down as possible to check if her eyes were closed and as he did so, of course, his cheeks blushed slightly if they weren't already pink due to being so physically close of Izumo.

Yep, indeed, she was asleep on his shoulder. His head went up immediately, hitting against the seat as the girl murmured something at that rough movement. The half demon pursed his lips together, he didn't know what to do and thank God that woman on te speakers announced they were already on Kyoto.

"Oi, eye-... Izumo!" He poked her head and then when she didn't answer, he moved his shoulder slightly.

"Wh..."

"We're gettin' closer to Kyoto-!" Something tickled him. A chill ran through his spine when she slowly got up from Rin's shoulder, but that wasn't what caused the chill. What caused Rin to blush really hard was what she did as she got her head off his shoulder: she ran her lips against all the way up his neck to his earlobe. You could say it was due of the clumsiness she had and the laziness of changing the direction of her head -or lips- because she wasn't entirely awakened yet, yeah.

With his face all red, he turned to see the purple-haired girl's face right in front of him. What was all that about?! This was changing all his perspective about his purple-haired friend.

She had still sleepy eyes, maybe she wasn't even realizing what she was doing until five seconds after.

"What did I just...?" She touched her lips with her fingers. What was...? Some foreign sensation... She didn't remember having this taste before she fell asleep. For a moment, she thought the worse, what if that damn Shima had done something weird to her! He was always hitting up on her so it wouldn't be surprising. Izumo was so going to freaking kill...—Then the memory suddenly popped up on her head. Oh, dear lord. Her face went all red as a tomato and she quickly took her bags to leave.

"O-Oi..." Rin said under his breath, with one hand on his neck, swallowing hard as he took his own bags to step out of the train.

* * *

(A/N): This is... This is what happens when I'm re-reading manga at midnight. Oh god, I am cheating on my Rin x Shiemi fanfic! ;_; I just... /rolls on the floor.

Well, no matter. I hope you like it! I appreciate reviews! (＾□＾*)


End file.
